


L月 短篇 猫拟人

by urderyek



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: 算是猫的番外吧..





	L月 短篇 猫拟人

【L月】短篇

当月变成了猫拟人

月万万没有想到，是的，万万没有想到，在正常的一夜过后，他竟然变成了...这样。

青年健康的肌肤裸露在外，头顶上竟多出了两只毛茸茸的猫耳，甚至脊尾处竟多出了一条棕色猫尾...

这算是什么..

身边的龙崎破天荒的没有醒，在恢复原样前还是去哪里避一避比较好..

说做就做，从被窝中轻轻出来，月背对着龙崎，但是，“啊.！”

尾巴被抓住了，龙崎的眼中一片清明：“月，你这是做什么？”

“龙崎，”月无奈地说道，“你也看到了吧，不知怎的，我变成了这样..”微微扶额。

“啊，这样啊。”难道你一点都不惊讶吗！？

你的接受能力也太高了吧！

月只是闭了闭眼，睁开，琥珀色的眼睛正经而优雅，略去了想将龙崎炮轰一顿的想法。

本来还想洗澡的..看来这样也洗不了了。

拍开龙崎的手，下了床，忽地被龙崎一把抱住：“月，我想要了。”像是还未满足于糖果的孩童一般嘟囔着。

“你是禽兽吗..”

“不。”

将月一把拉到床上，龙崎伏在他身上低喃道，“这样的月好稀奇啊..”

难道不应该是震惊吗，连吐槽都不吐槽的吗，月不禁想扶额了。

“喂...我真的要起来了，额...别，啊...”“你这个混球，不要...”

因为是裸露状态所以一下子被抓住弱点的月不禁轻吟了起来，龙崎伸出舌尖色情的舔了舔多出来的猫耳，猫耳敏感地动了动。

毛茸茸的猫耳使得龙崎的舌尖不得不粘上了几根，看着龙崎狼狈的模样，月不禁轻声笑了起来。“呵呵”

但接下来的一幕，使得月的瞳孔紧缩，当龙崎顺势一抹干净嘴里的毛，青年微热的身躯往下靠去，一把将月翻身，只是股间那物还未雄起，慢慢地慢慢地，股间摩擦，猫尾挠人，挠的人心痒痒..将重量压于月身上，手握着小月，揉捏揉搓，舔颈，摩擦，人的舌头却像蛇般灵活，又向耳畔移去...

在这一系列勾人的举动下，气氛愈加炽热，月的身体也软了一些，猫尾巴也跟着主人心情般的暧昧地晃动，等一切就绪。

龙崎扶着被勾动的愈加胀大的茎体缓缓放送进去，月惊了一下，猫尾毛竖起，像真猫般向前爬去，但又被龙崎一把揽了过来。

刚进去一个头的茎体，又重新缓缓进入...

“啊..”龙崎闷哼道，柔软而又湿润的肠道，以及月转过头假装凶狠的眼神*

一切都让他感到惬意...

直到月恶意地一缩，使得龙崎毫无防备地差点射了。

龙崎的脸黑了

月的脸却显得十分得意，“啊！”

啪，一个巴掌印，出现在了月的臀上，抽送的动作愈发加快，月不禁抬高了臀部，仰起了颈首，似乎有意要折磨这个磨人的小妖精般，龙崎又变得缓慢了起来。

一切都似乎在龙崎的掌握之中。

（只有龙崎才知道自己有多难熬..

月以为身后的男人在故意耍弄自己，不知为何，自己的性格都有些改变了，当机立断，他打算“自力更生”。

原本用来支撑的手缓缓移向自己的茎体，只是这样，并不能保持平衡，月不自主地向那方向倒去。

被龙崎调整姿势，于他怀中，“自己动吧，月。”

叫他怎么动...太费劲了，月的眼神，仿佛在诉说着这些。已经忘了自己想要阻止龙崎继续的想法的月XD。

“那就只好我来了”/坏笑，久违地，龙崎露出了坏坏的笑容。

一把将月举起，茎体几乎露出于外，猫尾不安地动了动，又一把放下，“啊..啊，哈啊！”

太刺激了...不行，还是他自己来吧。

手颤颤地撑起，又放下，仅仅是如此，月也感觉比刚才好了许多。

“哈，哈，嗯...”耳边的轻喃声不断，月感到色情极了。脸都有些涨红了起来。

但对他自己不够呢，龙崎想。

于是轻轻后仰，“转过身来，月。”如同恶魔的低语，“我们都能舒服的。”像是孩童般天真无辜的建议。

似乎被蛊惑，月缓缓转过身来，倾下身，一把吻住了这个让人气愤的男子，

“月还真是性感呢..”龙崎不禁感叹道，猫耳随着主人的动作一动一动，微微粉霞的脸庞带着羞涩与淡淡的不屑，猫尾垂下，有时又一个惊起，毛茸茸的，使得龙崎不得不多抚摸了几下，太神奇了..

舌尖缠动，股间运动，恶狠狠地咬了一口这位自作主张的男子，松开唇，紧缩肠道，龙崎往上挺了几下，加上他对小月的抚摸和揉搓，

“一起射吧...！月，呵..嗯”

白浊从股间缓缓流出，龙崎的胸膛上沾满了一大片，唇边也被射到了一些。

“哼哼..”

月真是色情呢，龙崎的日常想法。

糟了，又硬了。

**Author's Note:**

> 算是猫的番外吧..


End file.
